


Aloha wau iā ‘oe

by rawkfemme



Series: Tumblr Prompts, Drabbles, and FlashFic [6]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Post Resolutions, Song fic, The Halter dress of amazing shoulders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawkfemme/pseuds/rawkfemme
Summary: Chakotay picks Kathryn up for the luau and is hit with a wave of feels.





	Aloha wau iā ‘oe

He hadn’t been sure what to expect that night. To be true, he never had any expectations. Not anymore. Not since they were rescued, cured, and reinstated. Not since they had packed what could have been a peaceful life together up in containers. Not since they had agreed to shut the door on what had been, for the sake of what needed to be.

What he didn’t expect was for his breath to be punched out of his lungs upon seeing her. Her cabin doors slid open and he couldn’t breathe. She stood before him all shoulders and freckles and loosened hair. Just as he’d seen behind closed eyes every night since they’d been back. Just as she’d been when they were together. Just as she would have been, forever.

After a moment, his brain reminded his lungs to inhale and instinct took over. His arm extended to her and his cheeks raised into a grin. “New dress?”

“Yes, actually.” She looked down at herself and smoothed away a few imagined wrinkles. She then walked past him down the hall, ignoring his offered arm. “B’Elanna had replicated this one for herself originally, but she changed her mind and wanted red flowers. She gave this to me to wear when I told her that I was going to be in…”

“In uniform, Captain?”

“Yes. Well… I thought it would be rude to decline the gesture.”

They walked in silence for a while. He wanted to tell her that the look suited her. Or that he missed their occasional meals together. But every thread of conversation that he played out in his head inevitably ended up with him re-confessing his love for her, and breaking his promise of professionalism.

So, the silence persisted. The party was fully underway when they arrived. Kathryn had always preferred to be fashionably late and leave early, claiming that the crew would have more fun without the captain present. He doubted that was true. When she put her arm through his, he knew for sure; as far as he was concerned, she was the best thing about these parties.

Small talk with the senior staff and crew was punctuated with brief trips to the buffet table and skirting the edge the dance floor to mingle and make the requisite appearances. Before long, the crew had struck up a rousing conga line and convinced them both to join. With his hands on her hips, he had to do some mental acrobatics to keep his thoughts appropriate. The problem was alleviated when a traditional Bolian polka emboldened Chell to ask the captain for a turn. But one issue solved soon gave way to a new one, and after the third time her foot was stomped on, Chakotay knew he’d need to save Kathryn, and her instep.

As he asked to cut in, the music changed. Such was their luck. The verbose up-tempo beat gave way to a lilting melody. Classic 21st century pop music, covered by a Betazoid symphony and solo soprano. As he glanced at the jukebox, Chakotay saw Neelix dart away with a grin on his face like he was the cat who got the cream. He was also met by the gazes of several expectant crew members. “Shall we?” was all she had to say. Her left hand in his right. His arm encircling her waist. It was almost too much to wish for.

They tread with stilted and awkward steps; not at all suggestive of the way they had learned to move so seamlessly off the dance floor. But as her breath warmed his neck and her grip tightened around his waist, he felt his step ease and his mind relax.

_Well, you knew my reputation, but you loved me anyway._

Visions of himself on The Liberty, seeing her for the first time over his viewscreen drifted into his mind.

_Now you have your reservations, but I want you, but I want you to stay._

The hurried conversations prior to their rescue, the declarations that they could never renounce.

_If you need time, I’ll be patient. I can give you your space._

Returning to his cold and empty quarters and missing the warmth of her by his side.

_When you’re ready, I’ll be waiting. ‘Til you’re calling, ‘til you’re calling my name._

The feel of her heart beating against him as he held her in his arms, unaffected by the scores of eyes watching as she had drifted nearer and nearer to him. In this moment, there was only them.

As the music faded, their movement stilled. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with unspilt stardust. Breath nor words could pass his lips. But with that, the moment was over as swiftly as it had come. In the next moment, she was away; off the dance floor, with her back to him, speaking to Vorik and B’Elanna. Pressing matters, he was sure. He hadn’t been sure what to expect that night. To be true, he never had any expectations. Not anymore. But with that dance and that song, he reaffirmed _‘all my life, all my loving, all my life, I devote it to you.’_

 

 

Song: Devotion, Coleman Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I kind of want to write a fluff followup from Kathryn’s perspective. Let me know if you thino I should.


End file.
